When It Rains it Pours
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Matsuda remembered that same raven haired and cobalt eyed girl...always sitting on the park bench when it rained. After a while...he started to expect her there. What he didn't expect...was to see her fall victim to Kira...and live.


**When It Rains It Pours**

**Matsuda remembered that same raven haired and cobalt eyed girl...always sitting on the park bench when it rained. After a while...he started to expect her there. What he didn't expect...was to see her fall victim to Kira...and live. Now she has been called in by L and placed in confinements. What secrets does this seemly innocent girl harbor and...What will Matsuda do when he starts to get involved in said secrets?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/Matsuda**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: The song used is (Blue Eyes by Within Temptation)**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Girl in the Rain**

**-x-x-x-**

_Blue eyes just smile to the world,_

_Full of dreams and with fascination_

Her naturally wavy hair was a tangled mess of wet hair due to the heavy rain and gale force winds. She stared out at the empty playground; save for the few who ran to get out of the rain...the black rain that showered Japan...invisible to everyone.

_Too soon she saw that her hands were chained_

_and pulled without any freedom._

Her blue eyes fell shut and she soon found herself crying, tears mingled in with the rainfall as she shut herself off from the world that surrounded her, veiled her in darkness that blackened her heart unwillingly so.

_It's always the same, they fear no way out_

_I cannot break it..._

A hand rose to her arm and the once smooth features of the girls face took up the pained expression of hurt. Years of hurt, memories of hurt, lost time that she wanted returned to her. The hurt caused by herself; unspoken cries for help that fell on deaf ears.

_I can take it no more..._

"_Damn..."_ Her voice shaken, over come with the cold bite of the air and rain.

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears_

"Are you okay?"

She glanced up, a frown in place upon her lips. Her hand dropped back into her lap.

"Kagome Higurashi...right?"

_Can't cry..._

_No reason..._

_No meaning..._

"That's right..." She said blandly; looking through the black rain that fell around her and the light brunette boy who seemed only vaguely familiar to her. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm in your homeroom class...Light...Light Yagami."

She saw false kindness in his eyes and gave a false smile in return.

_Just hatred..._

"I see. Excuse me...I need to go." She said, standing in her wet clothes; a pair of black cargo shorts and a baggy blue shirt; black socks and black boots.

She gave no second glances as she left him staring coldly after her, unaware of the other sets of eyes looking her over.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

The walk home took more than an hour, since she wasn't even in the right city. School? She commuted, going to Tokyo University, she lived in Kyoto though.

This was what she did to stay away.

_It's growing..._

_It's waiting..._

Stay away from her family, her friends...she now watched from afar, so not to hurt or scare them. What were they afraid of? What she had done... What she could do... Possibly of what her past actions could bring to them. They were afraid of what they couldn't see...the black rain...invisible to everyone.

_Just to hurt you..._

She felt it was dangerous to be seen with them...or rather...it was dangerous for them to be seen with her. Her blue eyes twinkled a gleam no not to be mistaken for anything akin to joy.

_This heart was hurt by the light and_

_I see your world that tries to deny us_

She made her way up the steps to her apartment on the third floor of the third rate apartment complex that she resided in. She stopped momentarily at the unwanted guest standing in front of her. A trail of puddles followed after her with every step Kagome took.

_Now everything I love has died or has been shattered to pieces_

_It's always the same, they fear no way out_

"Kagome! You ready for...shit...you look like hell..."

"Thank you for that," Kagome passed the vivacious red head; her hair was blunt and rounded in the top and framed her face while the lower lengths blended into elongated layers. Her choppy bangs successfully brought attention to her face and Shamrock Green eyes.

_I cannot break it..._

_I can take it no more..._

"Well hey, don't forget about tonight." The girl said, following Kagome to her door and inside once it was open.

"Yeah, I know," She told her, shutting the door behind her before pulling her soaked shirt over her head.

_Just to hurt you..._

_Just to hurt you..._

The red head smiled, moving behind Kagome; her hands wound around her bare waist, still wet from the rain. "You didn't answer your phone."

"Didn't have it." She said, moving from the girls hold so that she could finish changing.

_Can't you see their eyes_

_What lies inside_

"What do you mean you didn't have it?"

"I mean I left it on the counter." Kagome pointed to the counter in the kitchen. "Just forgot it." She pulled on a dry set of simple black undergarments and a long, too big tee, gray in color. She sat on the couch and closed her deep blue orbs in thought.

_They've given up_

_They no longer try_

The red head sat down before allowing gravity to take its course as her hair cascade over Kagome bare knee's where her head now rested.

"Ayame, does Kouga know you're here?"

Ayame said nothing in response to the question; Kagome sighed, a headache forming when her cell phone began playing _'Leader of the pack'_ and vibrating on the counter.

_Too soon they close with one last cry_

_Before they turn to light_

Kagome stood and made her way to her cell, Ayame's head hitting the cushion at the sudden movement on Kagome's part. She tried to stand and get the cell from Kagome before she had a chance to answer, but only managed getting to her in time to hear, "Hello?"

Ayame wanted to scream.

"Yes, she's here." ... "No, I just got home; I'd forgotten my cell on the counter," ... "I understand." ... "Bye,"

"What did her say?"

_It's burning up inside_

_Lost all my tears_

"He said, _'Tell me disobedient sister to get her ass home.'_" Kagome told her, "Sounded mad,"

Ayame sighed, "I'll see you tonight..." she told Kagome before leaving.

_Can't Cry..._

_No Reason..._

_No Meaning..._

She waited for the door to snap shut, and then let her eyes drift shut, sealing those haunting dreams deep inside.

_Just hatred_

Memories of what had transpired before her family chose to fear her instead of help her; of what caused the fear. It was the night that the rain first fell black. She had been the only one to touch the black rain, the only one to see it. She had been the one to call upon it...the black rain that only she could see.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the best inside_

She distinctly remembered skeletal wings of black clouds spread out across the sky. Her heart racing, hair soaked against her cheeks and snapping painfully against her exposed flesh as it danced a duet with the rain and wind. It was that day, and every one after, that the feel of Black Rain called out to her.

_It's growing..._

_It's waiting..._

She could still feel the heart grasping sting that fell with the black rain; the hurt that spun nightmares within her mind.

As if to get her attention...her nightmares bring down the black rain, it falls for her, only her, everyone else see's her sitting in the rain, but she knows the truth...that they cannot see...the nightmares raining down on them.

_Just to hurt you..._

_Just to hurt you..._

Kagome sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on. The news popped on and she watched a woman point to the dark clouds that would soon be providing an overcast of shadows on Japan.

"Looks like a high chance of thunderstorms and nightmares tonight..." She sighed, "Sound like hell on earth," She grinned a twisted grin, "Sounds like fun..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Please Read and Review! Please regard me kindly! SANKYU! ^-^''**


End file.
